vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Карликовый шимпанзе
| wikispecies = Pan paniscus | commons = category:Pan paniscus }} Бонобо́ ( ) или карликовый шимпанзе — вид из рода шимпанзе семейства гоминидов. Внешние отличия от шимпанзе обыкновенного Несмотря на своё название, по размеру он не меньше своего более знаменитого родственника шимпанзе обыкновенного, но уступает ему в плотности телосложения. Кожа бонобо — чёрная, а не розовая, как у обыкновенных шимпанзе. Более длинные ноги и узкие, покатые плечи чем у обыкновенных шимпанзе. Голосовые сигналы карликовых шимпанзе — это резкие, высокие, лающие звуки. У них красные губы на черной морде и небольшие уши, высокий лоб, длинные черные волосы, которые разделены на пробор посередине. Средняя масса тела самцов — около 40 кг, а самок — 30 кг, такие же показатели у вида шимпанзе обыкновенный. Место обитания Обитает бонобо в тропических лесах Центральной Африки на небольшой территории, между реками Конго и Луалаба. Численность составляет всего около 10 тысяч особей. Бонобо стал широко известен науке в 60 годах, и пока остаётся малоизученым видом. История открытия по материалам Scientific American Бонобо был давно известен, но был описан как вид сравнительно недавно, в 1929 году. Для африканцев карликовые шимпанзе были героями древних легенд. Согласно одной из них, бонобо научили человека определять, какие продукты можно есть без опаски. Отец систематики Карл Линней в 1758 году назвал его как Simia satyrus (упраздненное теперь название). В 1929-м году немецкий анатом Эрнст Шварц, изучая скелет редкой обезьяны, хранившийся в бельгийском колониальном музее, понял, что видит перед собой не череп детеныша, а череп взрослого шимпанзе и объявил о новом подвиде. Чуть позднее учеными было доказано, что речь идет о новом виде человекообразных обезьян. В 1954 году немецкие приматологи Эдуард Трац и Хэйнз Хек сообщили о своих наблюдениях над брачными обычаями бонобо. Их отчеты, замаскированные латинской терминологией, не дошли до широкой публики. Лишь в 70-е годы, когда нравы стали терпимее к сексуальным темам, ученые обратили более пристальное внимание на бонобо. Особенности поведения У обезьян бонобо отсутствуют особенности поведения обыкновенного шимпанзе, у них нет совместной охоты, частого применения агрессии для выяснения отношений и примитивных войн, они не обучаются языку жестов, хотя в неволе бонобо с легкостью оперируют различными предметами. Отличительной же особенностью бонобо является то, что во главе сообщества стоит самка. Самки часто проявляют доминантность по отношению к самцам, но это происходит лишь в тех специфических случаях, когда дело касается секса и пищи. Сексуальная активность самки бонобо не связана со временем течки (периодического созревания яйцеклетки). Бонобо занимаются парным женским генитальным сексом, когда две самки потирают друг другу гениталии для снижения межличностного напряжения. Таким же способом приходят к взаимному удовлетворению и пары самцов бонобо. Между всеми членами сообщества и в любых сочетаниях наблюдается высокая частота половых контактов. Любая конфликтная ситуация в обществе разрешается не дракой, а сексом. При этом у бонобо практически не существует табу: самец может заниматься любовью с самкой, с другим самцом, с детьми обоих полов. То же относится и к самкам. Самки занимаются сексом с детенышем, мать с сыном, но с возрастным ограничением — ему не должно быть больше 6-ти лет. При встрече с другой стаей на пограничной территории самцы вступают в общение, а самки в сексуальные контакты с самцами чужой стаи. Тем не менее уровень межгрупповой агрессии достаточно высок — агрессией заканчивается примерно половина встреч, причем чаще всего самки нападают на самцов, чего никогда не бывает у шимпанзе обыкновенного. Основным компонентом их пищи являются фрукты, иногда травянистые растения, беспозвоночные и мясо других животных. Бонобо, так же как и обыкновенные шимпанзе, могут с ловкостью ловить мартышек, но не убивают и не поедают их. Они часами играют с детенышами мартышек и отпускают их на волю. Несмотря на высокую частоту половых контактов, уровень воспроизводства в их популяциях невелик. Самка рождает на свет одного детеныша с интервалом в 5-6 лет. Самки становятся половозрелыми к 13-14 годам. Продолжительность жизни бонобо неизвестнаhttp://songweaver.com/info/bonobos.html. Бонобо постоянно, даже за едой общаются между собой с помощью системы звуков, которую пока не удалось расшифровать. Их мозг достаточно развит, чтобы воспринимать другие знаковые системы. В неволе человек-экспериментатор дает запомнить несколько десятков знаков и их звуковой эквивалент. Далее примат запоминает разные команды на этом языке, и наконец при произнесении новых никогда не слышанных ранее команд, выполняет какие-либо действия. «Намыль мячик», «Вынеси из комнаты X». Более того, описан случай, когда обученная языку знаков самка сама обучила своего детеныша вместо человека-экспериментатора. Это позволяет говорить о бонобо, как самом интеллектуальном виде приматов, что конечно приближает их к человеку. Бонобо — самые близкие к человеку из ныне существующих животных, при этом бонобо проявляет больше свойственных человеку поведенческих черт, чем обыкновенные шимпанзе. Некоторые ученые в связи с этим требуют пересмотреть генеалогическое древо. Кроме того, набор генов бонобо совпадает с набором генов человека на 98 %. Кровь бонобо можно переливать человеку без какой-либо предварительной обработки, тогда как из крови других шимпанзе необходимо удалять антитела.Энциклопедия "Кирилла и Мефодия" См. также * Феномен "говорящих" обезьян * Список обезьян * Поощрительное спаривание Сноски Источники # Paoli T., Palagi E., Borgognini Tarli S.M., 2006. Reevaluation of Dominance Hierarchy in Bonobos (Pan Paniscus) // American Journal of Physical Anthropology, 130:116-122 # Scientific American, 1995, V. 272, N 3, pp. 58–64 # Frans B. M. de Waal, "Bonobo Sex and Society. The behavior of a close relative challenges assumptions about male supremacy in human evolution", Scientific American, 82-88, 1995 marts. Ссылки * Frans de Waal, Frans Lanting, Bonobo: The Forgotten Ape, University of California Press, May, 1997, hardcover, 210 pages, ISBN 0-520-20535-9; trade paperback, October, 1998, 224 pages, ISBN 0-520-21651-2 * Sue Savage-Rumbaugh and Roger Lewin, Kanzi: The Ape at the Brink of the Human Mind, John Wiley, September, 1994, hardcover, 299 pages, ISBN 0-471-58591-2; trade paperback, reissue, September, 1998, ISBN 0-471-15959-X * Frans de Waal, Our Inner Ape, Riverhead Books, October 6 2005, hardcover, 288 pages, ISBN 1-57322-312-3 * The Bonobo: «Newest» apes are teaching us about ourselves (Chicago Tribune article by Anthony DeBartolo) http://www.hydeparkmedia.com/bonobo.html * Журнал Знание-Сила * ARKive — [http://www.arkive.org/species/GES/mammals/Pan_paniscus/ images and movies of the bonobo (Pan paniscus)] * Bonobo Social Organization * Bonobos: Wildlife summary from the African Wildlife Foundation * Череп бонобо * Chimanzee and Human Behaviors * Bonobos by D'Lynn Waldron * Bonobos: The Left-Bank Chimpanzees * The Bonobo Initiative * Bonobo Sex and Society * The Great Ape Trust: Studying the Bonobo * NPR's Science Friday piece on bonobos * [http://pin.primate.wisc.edu/factsheets/entry/bonobo Primate Info Net Pan paniscus Factsheet] * U.S. Fish & Wildlife Service Species Profile * The Bonobo Way: Peace through Pleasure Категория:Гоминиды Категория:Фауна Африки Категория:Фауна Демократической республики Конго Категория:Животные, описанные в 1929 году